Nervesplitter
NOTE: In the Infobox, Nervesplitter is show wearing his basic assassin gear. This is not the typical suit he usually wears/ See the appearance section for the suit he usually wears. This is a character created by Thundrtri Nervesplitter is a highly trained assassin for HYDRA. He was recruited by HYDRA at a very young age, some say as early as the age of 7. Nobody really knows how he was recruited, but it is known that he was injected with the nerve posion which made him invulnerable to many wounds as soon as he was recruited. He works as an assassin for HYDRA. His skills as a sniper and marksman are qual to that of Hawkeye's and he has a vast knowledge of martial arts. He was originally intended as a research project for HYDRA to test the nerve poison's limits on the human body. The project was a sucess and he was immediately put into training. He served up to 20 years, though the exact number is still unknown. The nerve poison in his body doubled the number of nerves in his body, thus enhancing his senses to a superhuman level. This made his marksmanship, sight, hearing and speed better. As well as his hand to hand combat skill. The poison also gave him regeneration powers, if he is shot in the head, he can survive. However, the poison essentially diluded his mind from anything except what he needed to do to be an assassin for HYDRA. He is thus insane and will focus only on the mission. He received the name Nervesplitter from the nerve poison and it's effect of literally doubling his amount of nerves in his body, making him very sensitive. He has made encounters with Takeshi and Hakane, Black Adder, Arctic Fox, The Dark Guardian as well as several other heroes in the Marvel universe such as Captain America and SHIELD. Abilities Nervesplitter is an EXTREMELY skilled marksman and hand to hand combatant. He has the nerve poison running through his veins which instantly heals him from wounds. His vision and hearing are also enhanced to a super human level by the syrum as is his agility. His agility allows him to dodge items moving as fast as 500 mph. However, he has no super human speed, so he runs as fast as a fit human. The nerve poison also touched upon his strength. His strength is enhanced to lift up to 5 tons. He also has super human reflexes. He is a master of multiple different forms of martial arts and combat styles. In all, he has *Regeneration *Super human vision *Super human touch *Super human smell *Super human taste *Super human hearing *Super human agility *Super human strength *Super human reflexes *Extreme marksmanship *Skilled in martial arts Weapons Nervesplitter wields a large variety of different knives, conventional firearms, explosives and gadgetry when on missions for Madame Viper and HYDRA. All of the weapons he uses are supplied by HYDRA. *M4 Carbine: An M4 Carbine modified to hold 35 rounds in its magazine. It features the SOPMOD kit along with it and fires the 5.56 caliber round. As an expert marksman, Nervesplitter is extremely talented with the rifle. *Knight's Armament M110 sniper rifle: Nervesplitter deploys an M110 rifle for medium ranged sniping. The rifle comes with a suppressor, thermal scope and bi-pod. It holds 20 rounds in its magazine and fires the 7.62 caliber bullet. Again, Nervesplitter is an expert with the use of this rifle. *Dual Kimber Warriors: Semi-automatic, .45 ACP caliber Kimbers are the primary handguns that Nervesplitter deploys in combat. They have 10 round magazines and special laser targetting beams to greatly improve accuracy at longer ranges. They can also be fitted with suppressors. Once again, Nervesplitter is extremely skilled with using the pistols. *Various other firearms: When on deep undercover missions, Nervesplitter doesn't use his primary guns. He generally takes with him weapons not even used by HYDRA in general. This is to avoid Law Enforcement from tracking him down and to draw him away from the list of possible suspects. He also wears Latex gloves when firing these weapons to avoid fingerprints and always destroys the weapon after the weapon to even further disguise his identity. *Retractable Wakizashi: Nervesplitter is not only a great marksman, but he is also extremely skilled in martial arts. He was trained by the best swordsmen HYDRA could supply and is an expert with his custom Wakizashi. The blade retracts into the hilt with a single press of a button and extends from the hilt with the press of that very same button. When fully extended, it is 60cm long and is laced with Vibranium to make it stronger. Nervesplitter hangs the retracted hilt on his thigh-pouch to be in easy reach. The sword can retract in and out of the hilt in the blink of an eye. *Ka-Bar: For even closer ranged combat, Nervesplitter uses a normal Ka-Bar combat knife which he wears on his tool-belt. *Tool Gauntlet: Nervesplitter found the need for a more portable way to deploy gagdetry. So HYDRA engineers developed s special wirst gauntlet with various tools and equipment in it. The Gauntlet has an 8 inch retractable wrist blade, smoke pellet shooter, grappling hook projector that fires a miniature grappling hook dart and 50 feet of vibranium laced cord, a retractable miniature drill, a miniature toxic dart launcher, and storage compartments for various tools and gadgets. *Miniature grenades: For explosives, Nervesplitter carries specialized grenade balls. They are small, gum-ball sized grenades that come in both lethal and non-lethal varieties such as smoke, EMP, flashbang and shrapnel.He carries multiple of these grenades on his person at all times and deploys them in a variety of different ways. *TBF Suit and other equipment Nervesplitter's suit is a special ops suit in tan or green camo with multiple pouches. He also wears a utility belt and thigh pouch. It is loosely fit, but he wears it tight. He wears light combat boots. He wears a custom ski mask over his face (Similar style to Ghost's from MW2.). The suit can change colors to match the background behind him. The ski mask he wears has skull over the face and HYDRA heads extending from it. The mask covers his entire face except the eyes. He wears over his eyes, black sunglasses with white rims. The glasses can be turned into night vision or thermal optics with a simple flick of a switch. He also wears a headset over his head to cancel out noise when sniping, but when he isn't, he wears them around his neck. Vehicles Nervesplitter drives two different vehicles. They are: *A black and white Kawasaki Ninja with a 9mm rotary gun mounted in the front and a semi automatic 20mm grenade launcher. It's tires are flat-proof. Category:Villains Category:Humans